Single use wearable sensors are becoming more popular. For many such sensors the period of time the sensor is worn by the user is a relatively small percentage of the lifetime of the sensor. For example, these sensors may comprise active components, e.g., a processor, memory, sensor, etc., which are powered by an onboard battery. However, one or more of these components may consume energy when the device is technically “off.” For example, in some devices the processor must remain in a “low power” mode to detect whether the user has pressed the “on” button. However, storage and shipment prior to use may take many months. Thus, a significant portion of the total battery capacity may be consumed during storage prior to activation by the end user.